Morale Booster
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: Husk is trying to get some alone time with one of his beloved bottles of alcohol. Unfortunately, he can't really do that when one of his employers starts talking to him about that whole 'redemption' schtick they've got going on.


Let's get one thing straight.

Husk liked his space.

He liked his privacy.

And he was definitely not one to want to get attention from people unless he absolutely wanted to.

To be frank, Husk wasn't one to seek people out. He was the type to stay low for a time until he was either called out or unceremoniously dragged kicking and screaming into whatever it was he was getting into.

That was back on Earth.

Nowadays, Husk found himself at the beck and call of a certain Radio Demon. It usually wasn't too bad a gig; it had its disadvantages, but the perks to being a lackey for one of Hell's most prestigious overlords far outweighed the risk of eternal torture or double death. In fact, the job that Alastor tasked him with (the so called charity work from none other than the Princess of Hell) wasn't all that bad—for once. Husk got the free booze and Alastor managed to score some entertainment from the pitiful masses.

For the average denizen of Hell, that was quite the catch.

Anway, Husk wasn't one to grab attention to himself—directly or otherwise. Being concierge for the stupid hotel was a hell unto itself, but the demon hybrid managed to withstand the utter humilitiation he felt when some bozo managed to find their way in and ask (often mockingly) about the chance for redemption. Of course, Husk didn't care all that much for the hotel's goals, so he wasn't all that concerned in acting the part of the poster child for redemption.

Thank God or Satan that it was either the Princess or her moth demon companion that managed to coax them in. For the first few times, Husk had elected to drown himself in hard liquor to the point of becoming pissed out drunk. Vaggie, the old bag, had reprimanded him time and time again for it, but he answered to no one.

Well.

Almost no one.

Alastor had surreptitiously spirited him away to his room (the well decorated part, not the swamp) and gently chided him to stop acting so uncouth. And by that, it meant that Husk had to suffer through some of… Alastor's more _curious_ punishments. Regardless of what happened, Husk had cut down his drinking down to two bottles.

Every other hour.

Sometimes, when Husk managed to down a drink while still on the clock, he could see some sort of figure at the corners of his eyes. Husk would often scoff at that before reluctantly setting the bottle back down. Life sure sucked when the Radio Demon decided to send one of his shadow friends to supervise him. Geeze, the stupid smiling clown was always acting like a stupid creep.

But the worst of it had to be the attention from one Princess of Hell. It wasn't like that she would often check in with him—that was more of Alastor's job if anything. However, there were times, not often but sometimes, that Charlie would approach the bar, a disgustingly happy smile on her face. Now, the thing about Husk was that he didn't seek people out and he would much appreciate it if other people would reciprocate that. Unfortunately, it seemed aside from his coworkers and Vaggie, the others didn't share his sentiments.

First of all, Angel Dust was by far, the worst of any of the choices available to disturb him. He was lecherous, clingy, and way too flirty for Husk's tastes. The spider demon often hung around the bar when he wasn't too busy going outside and doing whatever it was that passed his fancy. When Angel found that there was entertainment to be had from the bar, it only resulted in an irritated Husk and a seriously depleted collection of booze. If Husk didn't know any better, he would say that Angel had a crush on him.

And Charlie… Oh, Charlie…. Husk didn't know what to think about her. Husk knew that she was a failure by demonic standards, but he didn't know that Charlie was like _that_. The girl was way too bubbly and happy and _innocent _to be a proper demon. Now, he wasn't one to watch the 666 News, but he did manage to catch a snippet of the musical fiasco that had first grabbed Alastor's attention. Girl had a good set of pipes, but her optimism was a bit much.

It was that sort of optimism that Husk would have appreciated having decades before, but now scoffed at.

It was the very same optimism that had Husk inwardly hoping and praying to some deity out there that he would be left alone for one day.

Just. One. Day.

Today was not that day.

It was still in the early hours at the Hazbin Hotel, it wasn't even open at that hour, and the demon hybrid was idly nursing a bottle of liquor that he could barely pronounce. So engrossed he was in that little venture, he almost missed a flurry of movement at one of the corners of his eyes. When Husk happened to glance at his periphery, he could see—

"Hey! How's your day so far?"

"Goddamn Almighty!"

Husk was so startled at the sight of the demon princess flouncing into the bar section of the hotel, he almost lost his grip on his poor liquor. With narrower eyes, he etched as Charlie pounced onto one for the barstools, an expectant look on her angelic face. She leaned forward on her arms and granted the cat demon hybrid a smile so wide and bright, Husk had to wonder if she had been taking lessons from Alastor.

He grunted low in his throat and crossed his arms in front of his chest. All the while, he was sure to maintain a look of disinterest and annoyance. A part of Husk prayed that Charlie would take the hint and leave to do whatever… whatever owners of rehabilitation-slash-hotel-slash-charity enterprises were supposed to do when they were not busy irritating their employers.

Unfortunately, the girl was either too oblivious to his antisocial behavior or she was all too aware of it and was determined to see her conversation through. Whatever the reason, Charlie continued to sit on the stool with a look of pure cheer on her face. Knowing that the Princess of Hell was too stubborn for her own good, Husk decided to entertain her before she burst open from the anticipation.

"The hell do you want?"

Okay, maybe it wasn't the most polite of things to say, but it wasn't like she minded. He bet that she was used to it by now, what with her being a failure and all. A quick look around the lobby of the hotel alerted Husk to the presence of one of Alastor's shadows looming at one of the corners of the room. Satan be damned, he would have to play nice or else Alastor would have his head.

Husk's eyes turned back to the Princess of Hell and found himself huffing in mild disappointment.

She was still looking at him as if he were happy to see her.

"Bar ain't open if you're into that."

Charlie laughed nervously. "Well, I usually hang out with all the employees and all too boost morale, you know, and well…" She twiddled with her fingers and looked up at him through her dark eyelashes. "Well, I was wondering if you would let me know how you're doing."

Husk sighed. He didn't remember employers being this invested in their employees' well being—be it here in Hell or back on Earth.

The shadow loomed in one of the shadows, ready to fade back into the darkness to address its master or to watch the proceedings carefully. Whatever it wanted, Husk didn't know. All he could do was to make sure that he didn't upset the princess too much.

And so, as he gave a discreet nod of acknowledgment to the shadow, Husk answered.

"You really—" Husk pointed at her with the neck of his bottle of alcohol. "—really don't want to know."

Charlie blinked in confusion. The fingers that she had been previously twiddling with now silently lay silent on the countertop.

"But why not? Just be honest with me." She placed a dainty hand over the left side of her chest. "I promise that I won't get mad."

Not get mad? Easier for to say. She wasn't the one who had the threat of Alastor's wrath hanging over her head.

"You do realize that we're in Hell, right? I could just lie to you."

"Hmm…" Charlie leaned her head against one of her hands. Her eyes, usually wide eyed like an innocent young girl, had narrowed after his admission. Now, Husk wasn't all too afraid of most demons—another perk of being one of Alastor's henchmen—but something changed. Upon seeing Charlie's somewhat calculated face, he felt the slightest hint of apprehension. It wasn't every day that the Princess of Hell looked like she was about to do something vaguely demonic. "You could," she conceded. She leaned on her arms again and looked up at him almost knowingly. "Yet, I don't think so."

Alastor's shadow continued to loom demonically in the corner.

Husk burped into the flat of his paw while grimacing. "Whatever, get on with it."

"How do you feel about working here? Is the job too much for you?" Much to Husk's surprise, the Princess' voice and whole demeanor had shifted to a new expression. She looked… serious. Contemplative. "Be… ah… Be truthful if you can."

Husk shrugged. "Not gonna lie, I'm only doing this for the free booze." And for Alastor. Mainly for Alastor because he would rather maintain existing in the realm of Hell instead of being spawned into the void. It also didn't help that Husk was pretty much contract bound to Alastor anyway. Maybe he should have told Charlie that, but he was too busy downing another bottle.

Charlie, defeated in expression, slumped over in her seat, her long golden hair shielded her face from sight, much to the slight fascination of Husk. Fascination was probably the wrong word for that, though. No, it was a feeling that weighed him down in the pit of his stomach. So… it was probably guilt. Yeah, he felt guilty.

"But, uh…" He tried to backtrack in his words, but he found himself scrambling for what to say. Good grief. This was why he hated talking to other people, especially those who were basically his employers. "It's a… uh… an idea that is interesting. Redemption and all that."

He didn't add that he was taking Alastor's viewpoint on all of this. The charity work was certainly a means to an end for entertainment. Whatever Husk thought, though, it didn't matter. Since when were his opinions of any use? He was just another down on their luck mortal soul in the employ of one of the more powerful overlords of Hell.

At his statement, Charlie looked like she relaxed just the tiniest but. A job well done, Husk thought. She was no longer close to tears and if he played his cards right, then—

"So do you believe in redemption?" If her demeanor was bright before, it was completely blazing now. Her face had instantly lightened, her smile had stretched out the apples of her cheeks until the blushing red hue spread all over her face. Husk almost choked on his liquor. She looked way too angelic to be a demon.

Husk shrugged. "It's too early to say, don't you think?" Something akin to concern blossomed in his eyes as he stared at the princess. "To be honest, I think we all deserve to be here." A beat. "Well, maybe not for you."

Her brows furrowed. She looked like she was at a loss for words. Dimly, Husk became aware of the way he settled his liquor, his sensitive hearing catching wind of the metallic clink of glass on polished wood. The silence seemed to suffocate them both: Husk didn't know what to say.

And the shadow, ever present, crept closer to the pair, as if sensing that something important was about to happen.

"What do you mean?" A nervous laugh fell from her coal black lips, but she narrowed her eyes at him; she was studying him closely.

Husk shrugged, but he couldn't shake the feeling of apprehension. Maybe it was because he had been desensitized to dealing with high ranking demons after dealing with Alastor over the years, but he initially didn't think that she was a threat. Imagine that! The Princess of Hell not even garnering a second thought from him or from others. However, he now realized his folly in thinking that. As he shrunk into himself at her probing gaze, he realized something of great importance; she was royalty.

ROYALTY.

And she wasn't some schmuck fifteenth down the line from the throne. She was the direct descendant of Lucifer, the Crown Princess.

Basically the granddaughter of the Creator of the Universe.

And that was precisely the reason why she didn't belong.

"I don't know about you, but this whole rehab thing doesn't seem like the kind of thing you would expect from… well—" He waved a paw in Charlie's general direction. "You're the goddamn daughter of the Devil! Why are you such a goody-two-shoes? Nah, I think it doesn't have anything to do with some bleeding heart shit that you've been raving on about. If you ask me, I think it's some innate need to get back home."

"B-but—!" She physically jumped away at his words, the barstool slightly wobbling. "I'm already home!"

"Yeah, well… you do realize you're like half angel?" At Charlie's half confused, half gobsmacked expression, Husk managed to bark out a laugh. He was no clown to be sure, but it was nice seeing that he was getting a positive reaction from her. "Doesn't it make sense that you would not want to be here? Or you could just be following in your dad's footsteps, rebellion and all that." He looked her up and down critically. "You still a teenager?"

Charlie bit back a laugh. "I might look young, but I'm not _that _young."

Husk turned back to his booze while muttering something about demon biology. To be specific, half angel, half demon biology.

"But yeah, I'm not that all happy with this whole arrangement, if you don't mind my saying, but well…" He took a suitable sized swig. "It's definitely something."

"Definitely something?" She cocked an eyebrow, a smirk dancing at the corners of her lips. "So there is some merit in my idea after all!"

She crowed in delight and Husk couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. Let her believe what she wants, he couldn't help but think. It wouldn't hurt in the long run.

"Yeah. Whatever." Husk rolled his eyes before he found himself locking eyes with the shadow. Instead of the demonic presence demonically looming in the background, it was now gesturing to its wrist as if it were wearing a watch. Huh, that time already? "Better check the time, Princess. Hotel's about to open."

The smirk on her face was replaced with a look of utter joy.

"Oh my gosh! New day, new patrons!" Charlie jumped out of her barstool and spun around in a fancy pirouette. If Husk were to look closely, he could just barely make out tiny sparkles and stars emitting from her person.

The girl was too much of a princess to be taken too seriously.

And yet…

His paws tightened their grip on the neck of his bottle as she turned back to him.

"Thank you for your comments, Husk! I'll be sure to take them into account concerning the hotel. I…" She let her words trail off, a far off look in her eyes. "I have a lot to think about."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. Anyway, I'll just—"

Husk found himself unable to breathe. For a moment, he found himself near suffocated by the young woman who had wound her arms around the scruff of his neck. This was… She was—!

She let go of him with nary a thought for his discomfort and finally, after so long, she released him from the constricting hug and ran off to assume her managerial duties.

Meanwhile, Husk propped his head on top of his hands as he watched the shadow that had been keeping a careful eye on him drift towards the bar. Although there was a bright smile painted on its face, there was no way to tell what it was truly thinking. Seeing that it was an extension of Alastor and his powers, it was probably up to no good.

And probably planning to alert Alastor of the information that it had overheard.

Husk sighed before beckoning there shadow to lean in close.

"Fuck off, Alastor." The cat demon hybrid even graced the shadow with a rude gesture. "I'll tell you everything I know later, all right?"

The shadow's smile grew wider and it bent over in double to mimic laughter. Yet, it did as Husk bid it to do. Within seconds, the demonic shadow had flitted away, leaving Husk to finish the last of his liquor.

Heavens above, he really hated bringing attention to himself.


End file.
